Pokémon Ultimate Version
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: An extremely powerful trainer, John, is given a task by Professor Oak. Capture Mew, or capture Mewtwo. Read his adventure!
1. Starting the Journey

_A/N: Hello, and welcome to another new story! I've wanted to make this story for some time, and here it is! This character's, John's, Pokémon are based off of the Pokémon that I caught in Pokémon FireRed. There will be Pokémon that I caught in other versions, too. _

_I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo/Game Freak does. _

_PLEASE REVIEW! IT KEEPS ME ALIVE!_

Pokémon Ultimate Version

VampireOfTheNet

A male trainer walked across Pallet Town with a confident smile. He was obviously not a rookie trainer, with six Pokéballs at his waist, a full set of badges pinned to the front of his shirt, and a powerful Flareon walking beside him.

The seventeen-year-old trainer walked towards Professor Oak's laboratory. He wore a black jacket that was left open over a black shirt. He had a grey pair of pants on and dark sunglasses over his eyes. His skin was pale and he had black hair.

"C'mon, Wint." He said to his Flareon. "Let's see if Professor Oak has anything for us to do." The Flareon chirruped its agreement and they walked to the biggest building in Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Laboratory.

It was a rather hot summer's day, and it was a pretty big relief to be out of the blazing sun and into the air-conditioned tranquility of the plain Pokémon Lab. Professor Oak sat at his computer, typing away at something.

"Hey, Prof!" The trainer yelled. Professor Oak stopped typing and looked up.

"Ah! John! Hello." He turned back to his computer and started typing again. "I see you've brought Wint with you. Hello, Wint."

"Flar!" Wint said cheerfully, rubbing Professor Oak's leg with his face. The professor chuckled and patted Flareon's head.

"My, how big you've gotten! What level is he at, again?"

"Ninety-five." John said, smiling down at his Flareon.

"Ninety-five? Impressive." He finished up his typing and turned the computer off. "So, what brings you and Wint today?"

John stretched and said, "I was wondering if you could give Wint and I something to do. We're kinda bored, truthfully, and we just felt you might have something for us."

Professor Oak thought for a little bit, then nodded. "Right. I _do _have something. One moment."

He went into a back room for a couple of minutes, then came back holding a Master Ball. "I assume you know what this is?"

John looked at it with interest. "Yeah… a Master Ball. Those things are rare."

Professor Oak nodded and said, "Yes. Extremely. I have three. Just three. I want you to take one."

"Really? Why?"

Professor Oak looked down at the ball and said, "There's something that I want you to do for me. I want you to capture Mew."

"Mew?" John looked at Wint with a worried expression. "Why?"

"It's the dream of every Pokémon Professor to see Mew." He sighed and threw the ball at John, who caught it easily. "I'd really like it if you could get me Mew. Or Mewtwo. Either would be amazing."

"Mewtwo?" John said with a confused expression. "What's a Mewtwo?"

"Hm…." Oak thought a little bit, then said, "When was the last time your Pokédex was updated, John?"

"Um… a long time ago... Why?"

"Hm…. No wonder you don't know who Mewtwo is. Here, let me see it."

John handed Oak his old Pokédex. Oak looked at it with disdain. "What…? Why do you have _this _old model?" Oak threw it in the trash and grabbed a brand new one from one of his many desk drawers. He handed it to John, who looked at it with interest.

"This new one is capable of more things. Such as showing you the difference between a female and male version of a certain Pokémon, and so on. It also has a lot more information than your old one. Here, look up Mewtwo."

John pushed a couple of buttons and went to Mewtwo's page. A picture of Mewtwo appeared on the screen. "Mewtwo." The Pokédex said in a male voice. "The Genetic Pokémon. This Pokémon was created by humans on Cinnabar Island using DNA from Mew. This Pokémon is extremely powerful and is known to be savage at times."

"Wow…" John said, studying Mewtwo. He closed his new Pokédex and said, "Okay. We'll catch one of them. You can count on us."

Oak smiled and said, "Excellent!" John nodded and he and Wint walked out of the laboratory.

"Wow…." John said, pocketing the Master Ball. He turned to Wint and smiled. "This is a big job, Wint. A _really _big job. I'm really not sure where to begin looking for those two…."

He pulled out his Pokédex and looked at Mew's page. A picture of Mew appeared on the screen.

"Mew." The Pokédex said. "The New Species Pokémon. This Pokémon is so rare that it is considered by many to be a mirage. This Pokémon can learn any attack."

"Hm…" John said, putting the Pokédex back in his pocket. "But it doesn't say where to look for one…." He looked back at Wint. "I guess the only real lead that we have is to look for Mewtwo on Cinnabar Island."

Wint nodded, and John recalled him into his Pokéball. He pulled a second ball off of his belt and called forth a Pidgeot.

"Hey, Aero." He said, patting its head. "I need you to fly me to Cinnabar Island, okay?" The Pidgeot nodded, and John hopped on.

After a short while, John and Aero landed on Cinnabar Island. John thanked and recalled his Pidgeot. John looked around and didn't see very many people out. The sun was scorching, and waves lapped at the shore.

John sighed and walked until he found a demolished building. It was a huge mansion that must have been grand once, but now it looked like it would crumble to ashes in a matter of minutes.

"Hm…." John muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't go in there…. It looks kinda dangerous…."

John started to turn away, but stopped. He had seemed movement in one of the upper windows. He squinted and could make out the form of a child.

"What…? A kid? That's dangerous!" John sighed and stepped up to the house. "I guess I should do something…." He opened the door and stepping inside to the inky darkness of the mansion.

The ancient building was covered with dust and cobwebs. "Hm…." He looked around. "There have to be stairs somewhere…."

After searching for a couple of minutes, he found a set of stairs and followed them up to the top floor.

"Hello?" He called out. He didn't get a response back. The floor creaked under his feet loudly, so he proceeded with caution. "Hello?" He called again.

"_You shouldn't be here…._" A voice whispered in his mind.

John stopped. "Whoa. Telepathy. That's… rare…." He stepped forward again, but suddenly hit an invisible wall.

"_Go back._" The voice was a little louder now, more forceful.

"Who are you?" John asked, unable to get past the wall of mental power.

"_I am a mere shadow…. And it is time for you to leave._"

"No way, buddy." John opened up a Pokéball on his belt, and a powerful Hypno appeared. "Hypno, get past this wall." The Hypno nodded and closed its eyes in concentration, its pendulum swinging back and forth.

"_Your Pokémon will not be able to get past my wall._" The voice said, slightly more strained.

"We'll see about that. Hypno, maximum power!" The Hypno's eyes were shut tight in concentration as its pendulum swung wildly back and forth. "Keep at it!" John started pounding at the wall with his fists.

"_Ugh…. Stop that! What do you want with me?_"

Hypno's eyes flew open as the wall faltered some, giving just enough room for John to slip through. The wall reverted to full strength as soon as John was through, and his Hypno passed out from the strain.

John looked at his Hypno with sympathy. "You did great, Hypno. I'll be back for you soon." He turned around.

"_Stay away from me…. Stay away!_" John opened the nearest door and found a little boy sitting on the floor, his face in his hands. "_Stay away…._"

"It'll be okay…." John said, slowly approaching. This little kid was obviously a powerful psychic.

"No…." The little boy said. This time, his voice was spoken, but also reverberated inside John's head. The boy removed his hands from his face to reveal two eyes that were glowing with pure purple energy. The air seemed to suddenly get heavier.

"I want you to leave!" John was pushed out into the hallway with psychic force. He slumped to the ground, gritting his teeth as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Suddenly, something started beeping in his pocket.

He pulled out the Pokédex that Professor Oak had given him and opened it up. A picture of Mewtwo appeared on the screen.

"The legendary Pokémon, Mewtwo, is nearby."

"What…?" John looked up at the child, who was standing and staring at John with a fierce expression.

"_You should have turned back when I told you to._" The boy said, switching to just telepathy again. "_You do not know who you are dealing with._"

Suddenly, the boy's image flickered and disappeared, leaving behind the tall feline-like form of Mewtwo.


	2. Starting the Second Try

_A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of "Pokémon Ultimate Version"! Please enjoy and review!_

Pokémon Ultimate Version

Chapter 2- Starting the Second Try

Mewtwo stood before John, radiating pure psychic energy. "_Why did you come here?_"

John stood up and said, "I've been chosen by Professor Oak to capture you." He took out the Master Ball. Mewtwo looked at it with disdain. John threw the Master Ball, but Mewtwo stopped it in midair with his psychic abilities.

"_Idiot._" Mewtwo said, using his power to crush the Master Ball into a million pieces. "_You should have at least weakened me first._"

"No!" John yelled watching the rare Master Ball be crushed into dust. John cursed and grabbed a Pokéball that was at his belt. "You wanna be weakened, you're _gonna _be weakened."

John threw the Pokéball and a Scyther appeared. "Scy!" It yelled, rubbing its blades together.

"Slash, Slice!" Slice smiled confidently and rushed forward, trying to cut into Mewtwo. Thanks to the Scyther's superior speed, Mewtwo wasn't prepared and didn't defend himself. Mewtwo yelled out in pain as his chest was sliced open, blood flowing.

Mewtwo growled and took Slice out with a Flamethrower. Mewtwo growled at John and healed his wound using Recover. "_Enough of this._" He said, glaring at John. "_I have no need for this. Goodbye._" Mewtwo teleported away.

"No!" John growled. John turned and called Slice and his Hypno back into their Pokéballs. "Dang." John turned around and walked out of the demolished mansion, calling out Aero.

"Aero, fly me back to Pallet Town." John grumbled, hopping onto Aero. The Pidgeot screeched and flew off.

After a short trip, Aero landed in front of Professor Oak's laboratory. John hopped off and recalled his Pidgeot into its Pokéball. "Thanks, Aero." He said fondly. He walked into the laboratory.

"John?" Professor Oak said as soon as he walked in. "You're back already? What happened?"

"Um…" John looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, professor. I found Mewtwo, but he completely demolished the Master Ball you gave me…."

Oak's eyes widened in astonishment. "You… found Mewtwo? Already?"

"Yeah, he was at this abandoned mansion on Cinnabar."

"Hm…" Oak put his hand to his chin. "John, let me see your Pokédex."

John handed his Pokédex over, and Oak fiddled with it a second. "Ah… just as I thought." He showed John the Pokédex, which had a satellite view of the Kanto region. There was a small red dot over Fushia City. "The Pokédex can track Mewtwo, since you've seen him already. Here."

Oak handed John the Pokédex and another Master Ball. "Weaken Mewtwo first, so he can't crush this one."

John nodded and looked at his Pokédex. "Well, I guess we've better get going." He turned and walked out of the lab. "See ya later, professor!"

John left the professor's lab and released Wint, who walked beside him cheerfully. John smiled and patted its head. Wint jumped up onto John's shoulder and smiled.

"Ready, Wint?" Wint nodded. "We're gonna give it another try."

After a fly to Fushia City, John recalled his Pidgeot and looked down at his Pokédex. It indicated that Mewtwo was nearby.

"Hm…." John glanced at Wint, who was still on his shoulder. "I think you should sit this battle out, Wint." The Flareon gave him an angry look and shook his head. "C'mon, now." John said. "I know you're powerful, but I think this is a battle better suited for Specter. If Specter loses, you can fight. I promise."

Wint whimpered sadly, and John petted its head. "It'll be okay." John reached for his belt, pulling out an Ultra Ball. He threw the ball, and a powerful Haunter appeared with a flash. The Haunter looked at its master expectantly.

"Hey, Specter." John said with a smile. "There's a powerful psychic Pokémon nearby. Its name is Mewtwo. You ready for the battle of your life?"

Specter grinned evilly and cackled.


End file.
